Cantate Cantabile
by amethyst-ice22
Summary: What if they met before the original plot started? In Ayanami's eyes, his hold on Teito was stronger than anyone else's.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Another favorite pairing of mine! :) Please tell me what you think of it. Thank you. Also, sorry for the grammar mistakes, will edit them next time. Happy reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 07-Ghost.

* * *

><p>Red. Luminous red. The staining crimson he had seen and will be seeing in his life. It was a constant; a reminder of his future—born from the entity awakened within him. Who he was, is not the person he'd thought, sought after, and searching for. His pale violet irises dulled for a second, as he watched the destruction, and countless individuals being killed one by one. He looked on, as piercing cries resounded, and the putrid smell of blood permeated the air.<p>

"Sir, we've rounded everyone—the King is one of them."

One of his soldiers recited dutifully. He nodded briefly in recognition, before steadily walking towards the growing crowd of survivors. Their fate, he knew, would be to become slaves, and forever they would be for as long as their empire lived. Their puny lives were sealed because the Bargsburg empire would live for eternity and he'll definitely make sure of it.

His silver hair glistened under the clouded sun, hidden by the falling snow. It was an omen—unbidden and unneeded. It was the beginning of their reign—the Barsburg Empire. A smirk graced his pale lips as he neared his subordinates. His prey was within sight, and somehow, he felt his blood boiling. Hyuuga looked behind him and grinned wolfishly.

"Aya-tan, he's quite stubborn. What do we do?"

Ayanami's eyes narrowed, yet the King's eyes remained unyielding and clear.

"Where have you hidden the Eye of Mikhail, King of Raggs?"

His query was met with silence, and for some reason, he felt it, that irritation and impatience—so unlike himself. He wondered why.

He was a _very _patient man and he can attest to that. This war, however, was taking its toll on him. Slowly, he pulled his sword from its scabbard, secured at his left hip. With his sword drawn, he uttered.

"I ask you again. Where is the Eye of Mikhail, Weldeschtein Krom Raggs?"

The brunet only looked on, his eyes not leaving his. Amethyst eyes narrowed, he could see it clearly; nothing was reflected beyond those green depths.

Ayanami tried to probe within the King's soul, searching and identifying. To his dismay, he could neither see nor feel anything. He closed his eyes, only to open them a moment later.

"Then…you are not worth my time."

The King may have known all along that his death was inevitable, because as Ayanami raised his sword—preparing to strike, Weldeschtein stared at him, steadily. A true blood royal he was, yet an expression of tranquillity and serenity overcame his features.

It only spurred Ayanami's impatience on. His sword came down in one quick rush, and he watched, as the same luminous red stained the snow.

He watched indifferently as the King fell, and he knew, it signified one thing—the definite fall of the Kingdome of Raggs. Weldeschtein's body fell soundlessly, yet the necklace that symbolized the Royalty of Raggs, rang loudly and continuously. Reaching out, Hyuuga took hold of the resounding chimes before handing it to their leader.

"Aya-tan, the center is missing."

The resounding chimes stopped abruptly once in his hands and he stared at the golden necklace. A gaping hole was left at the center and he felt his blood boil again. Fiddling with the ornament, Ayanami looked up and stared at the once picturesque castle.

"Look for the Eye of Mikhail."

A flash of wind and he was left alone—his subordinates executing his order as he bid. He looked around him, fire and destruction met his eyes. As much as he avoided involving innocent civilians, this war was a much needed sacrifice for the Barsburg Empire and for _him _as well.

Letting his feet carry him along, he searched and wandered while side-stepping the dead bodies he came across. Where was it? Where had the King hidden it? He could find nothing, even as he probed inside his mind and soul—nothing remained. Memories were erased—mind, body, and soul. Ayanami closed his eyes. It only meant one thing. _Vertrag. _The only one possible to have made the memories of one's soul sealed, erased even.

"So it seems….you were a step ahead, _Vertrag._"

He bit his name out. Yes, that ghost has been the one of many in his way. Even if that soul was within him, everything was already taken care of. A smirk graced his lips. At least now, Vetrag won't be getting in his way. He abruptly stopped in his tracks. Footsteps neared him and he turned around.

"Ayanami-kun, how is the search?"

He nodded in recognition as soon as he saw Chairman Miroku nearing him.

"No signs whatsoever, Chairman Miroku."

His amethyst eyes flitted towards his superior's arms for a second.

"I see...we will be pulling back shortly. The other soldiers will take care of the rest."

Ayanami nodded, confirming his assent. His gaze landed on Miroku's arms and he couldn't help but ask.

"Chairman, that child?"

"Ah yes, I found him wandering around—I've decided to take him in."

An eyebrow rose in question but didn't voice his objections. He let his gaze settle on the child who was sleeping soundly in the Chairman's arms. He had a healthy mane of brown hair and chubby cheeks typical of a child. He'd guess that the kid must be six years old, give or take.

"Chairman Miroku, General Oak wants to discuss the evacuation plans with you."

Ayanami looked up and watched as the Chairman conversed with the soldier. He knew he should be listening carefully, for an order could be given anytime, but he found his gaze settling on the child once again.

He watched the brunet breathe evenly, indicating his deep slumber. It came as no surprise to him. For every one of them, the war had been tiring—this child was no exception. He stared at him, his eyes taking in the child's features. Why was he so intent on this child? If it were any other person, he would've dismissed them at first glance. So why?

"Ayanami-kun."

His musing came to a halt, his attention back on his superior.

"I need to take care of a few things. Take care of Teito for a while." _Teito? _ He reached his arms forward, thrusting the kid into his arms. Before Ayanami could protest, Miroku turned away, following the messenger that came.

He watched in disbelief as his superior disappeared from his sight, and he was left with the slumbering child in his arms. He resisted the urge to sigh; really, Miroku tends to abuse him at times.

Teito, as Miroku called him, lay in his arms, unaware of anything around him. While he suffered from holding onto a kid he could care less about. His hold on Teito tightened for a moment. There was no use fussing over such a trivial matter, not when said kid was already in his arms.

He can only follow his orders now. Ayanami walked along the snow-covered pavement, ignoring the commotion around him—ignoring everything else for that matter.

The Eye of Mikhail seemed to be lost for now; they'd have to search once again, when all the rubbish had been taken care of. For now, he'll board his fleet ship. There was nothing more that needs to be done. Raggs Kingdom had fallen and he had already executed the punishment for the King and Fea Kruez, the thief responsible for the loss of the Pandora's box.

The child squirmed in his arms, making him stop and look down and when he did, he was met with doe green eyes. He stared back, unable to utter anything that could make the situation less awkward, more so for him than the child.

"W-Who…"

Teito looked at him, confusion and wonder in his eyes. Ayanami resisted the urge to sigh again. He's been doing that a lot lately. What was wrong with him?

"None of your concern."

Teito tilted his head to the side, his small hands clutching his uniform.

"U-Uncle?"

The child uttered unsurely and he felt his hand twitch. _Uncle? _Last time he checked, he was a young eighteen-year old teen. Uncle is hardly an appropriate title to call him.

"No." He paused and Teito stared at him. "Ayanami—my name is Ayanami." Childish delight lighted Teito's features as he smiled at him.

"Ayanami!"

The child gushed excitedly and Ayanami could only turn away at the sight. It was ridiculous how someone could be so happy to hear his name. His name brought fear, hate and disgust for others yet this child seemed delighted.

Why? Of course, he's taken into account that the kid doesn't know him, and his reputation. However, wouldn't a normal child be hysterical and crying by now? An unknown man is carrying him away yet Teito was calm, joyful even. He may not know much about children but he knew the brunet was acting strangely.

He walked in silence as he reached his seat, the child in his arms not uttering another word. Though he didn't like the idea of 'babysitting,' he was a bit relieved that the kid wasn't crying and throwing a fit. If he had, he would've thrown Teito at Hyuuga for always calling him that wretched name.

"Aya-tan~"

Speaking of the devil, there he was. Ayanami sighed, not bothering to resist this time, as he saw his subordinates nearing him.

"We were ordered by the Chairman to boa—oh, what's this?"

He could hear it, the barely concealed amusement in Hyugga's voice. He would not be baited by it; he definitely would not be bai—

"You've switched your types to kids, now, Aya-tan?"

Ayanami gritted his teeth, his hand raised and within moments, Hyuuga was laughing at the side, his glasses burned to a crisp.

"Cease your needless babbles, _Hyuuga_."

His words were bit out and he swore that one day he would deliver the appropriate punishment for his subordinate.

"Yes yes, Aya-tan. Right! Chairman ordered us to go ahead and leave. They already left, by the way."

Ayanami stared at him, indifferent when in fact, he was feeling the exact opposite. His hold tightened once again and he looked down, only to be met with bright green eyes.

"A-Ayanami?" Said man closed his eyes, an oncoming headache beginning and he could already feel it. It was the start of many.

"He knows your name, Aya-tan! Isn't that sweet?" _Yes, _it _definitely_ was.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update and really, I didn't think so many would be interested in this. Thank you for the reviews and alerts. Hope to have them coming, haha :) You can ask, critique, and appreciate. ^-^ Anyway, hope you like this chapter and will reply to everyone soon. Right, any grammatical errors will be corrected soon, for now my most precious bed is calling out to me.

* * *

><p><em>Destroy…Kill….Eliminate….Find….her….Find….E—<em>

His eyes snapped open and he lurched forward as he gasped for breath. A trembling hand grasped his throat and he stared wide-eyed at his surroundings. Nothing was there; everything was the same—as it should be. He looked down, and stared at his lap, his breathing still laboured but much of his emotions were calmer than before.

What was it? Part of his hair covered his eyes as he contemplated. Why did it continue to haunt him so? He didn't want to venture into that unknown place, because he knew, there would be no turning back once he did. What lay beyond that abyss he refuses to acknowledge, its existence unknown to him, but defying everything he believed in—it's too much to say the least.

Ayanami breathed in deeply. This kind of matter was of no consequence to him. They were merely reminders of his impending doom. A smirk graced his lips. As if he wasn't already aware of that. To be forced to know who he really was just a waste of his precious time.

He moved to get off the bed when he stopped abruptly. He was forgetting something for some reason or another. What was it? Ayanami shook his head, he was just thinking too much. He stood and quickly went about his day. Only a day had passed since the fall of the Kingdom of Raggs—many things had yet to be done. To assess the current state of Raggs, and look for the Eye of Mikhail, were what he needed to do. All others could wait. The metallic doors opened and he stepped forward only to stop as quickly as he could.

"Teito-kun! Stop running around! Aya-tan will get mad if—oh Aya-tan! Good morning!"

Hyuuga saluted as he ran past him before chasing after the child. Ayanami stay rooted to his spot, bewildered for a moment, when everything returned to him. Ah yes, the Chairman _kindly_ asked him to 'take' care of the child for the time being as he was occupied with the army. As if he didn't have his own matters at hand, his superior just had to dump that kind of trivial responsibility on him.

Ayanami was a commanding officer and compared to the Chairman, he actually had more things to take care of. Sometimes Miroku just enjoys abusing his authority. Ayanami glared at nothing in particular, why was he stuck 'babysitting' some child he could care less about? A feeling of hesitance came over him; there was that strange pull again. It was all because of that child, he was certain of it.

Ever since he became aware of the kid's existence, _he _was becoming more unsettled. In all honesty, _he _should just rot in hell, for all he cared. _He_ was an annoyance and _he _had no room in his life. His once calm features morphed into a glare. It was unacceptable, and until he could keep _him _at bay, he will do so, until _he _would no longer intervene.

"Teito-kun! You have to eat! Come back here!"

Hyuuga's shouts reverberated across the hall, and his raging emotions were immediately replaced with irritation. Sighing, Ayanami bent down and easily caught the running child. Pink cheeks and a bright smile greeted him. Green eyes shone in the light and he could only look away once again. That kind of expression directed towards him just wasn't right. It definitely wasn't.

"Ayanami! You're awake!"

Teito gushed excitedly, his small hands reached forward and settled on his face. Said man stared at the child with disinterested eyes, his mask placed back on, once the commotion reached his ears. Footsteps neared him, and that familiar laugh he abhorred at times, was heard.

"Man, you run too fast, Teito-kun. You could give Aya-tan a run for his money!"

He glared at Hyuuga who stopped for a second before a smile was plastered on his face.

"Teito-kun hasn't eaten since we brought him back last night." Hyuuga answered his unspoken question, as he stared at the beaming brunet in his arms. Teito stared at him curiously, his once lively countenance quieted down after greeting him. _Just like yesterday._ It was as if the child knew that peace and quiet were what he wanted from him. For this, he was able to tolerate the child, even though all he wanted was to get rid of him. _He _was becoming quite rowdy since Ayanami first met the child.

"You will eat, understand?"

He stated crisply and Teito only nodded obediently. With the child cradled in his arms, he walked down the hallways of their base, towards the dining area. As much as he rarely eats, setting an example for this kid would do good. It would be a pain to hear his lieutenant's screams every now then. He never wanted to hear them again. Period.

Hyuuga followed behind him silently, though occasionally whistling here and there. He didn't mind, as long as his damned comrade would stop calling him by that wretched name. _That_, and stopping himself from actually making it his life's goal to piss him off every hour of the day. It would be great change, indeed.

They settled themselves in their respective seats, while the small brunet sat at his lap. As much as he hated for anyone touching him, Ayanami, unfortunately, didn't have a choice. The chair was too low for the young child and it would be impractical—to say the least—to make Teito eat on his own.

"Right, Aya-tan, a meeting will be held in two hours."

His pale, violet irises slid towards the owner of the voice and Hyuuga shrugged.

"Protocol, they say. The usual Raggs matter, I guess. The damages at the northern border were massive. We'll have to clean up for them again."

Ayanami quietly ate his meal, not bothering to answer. His subordinate seemed fine with the silence, opting to amuse himself by feeding Teito.

Another massive cleanup for his unit again, wasn't it? His hold on his bread tightened for a second. It was only for a moment and was only a miniscule change in his demeanor, but Ayanami knew, Hyuuga was able to notice. His lieutenant, no matter how much he annoyed him to hells deep, he understood him well. He smirked sardonically. Everyone knew that he _abhorred_ the protocol meetings of the commanding officers and the other higher ups.

Most of his higher ups just loved putting him on the spot—treating them like dogs. His smirk darkened. If only they knew, it was the _exact _opposite. Of course, Miroku knew that well. That's why no matter how unreasonable his orders were, Ayanami did them without fail. He was a needed piece in his plans and the Chairman knew and understood. Using each other was of no consequence to either of them. _An eye for an eye. _His wayward thoughts stopped abruptly as he felt a thug on his gloved hand. He looked down and was met with bright, green eyes.

"A-Ayanami?"

Teito uttered unsurely and for some reason, he was obliged to reply.

"Yes?"

The brunet fidgeted in his lap for a second before breathing in, his cheeks puffed up before breathing out. An eyebrow rose in curiosity but he remained silent.

"Are you mad?"

Teito stared him in the eyes and he felt stunned for a moment.

"And why should I be?"

The child clenched his fists before grasping his right hand. Hyuuga stared at them, amused. Ayanami ignored him. His lieutenant's amusement really knew no bounds and feeding said amusement would be his downfall someday.

"You look unhappy."

Teito uttered, his statement affecting him more than it should. _Unhappy? _He smiled, amused, not noticing Hyuuga's surpised expression. Ayanami...smiling? The raven-haired man sighed as he leaned on his hand, a rare sight, indeed.

"How so?"

The young one frowned and pointed at himself.

"You looked like this!"

Teito exclaimed and while Hyuuga shouldn't be laughing, it really was too funny. The commanding officer of the Black Hawks, the Chief of Staff Ayanami, feared and disliked by many was being made fun of by a mere child. It was just too...his laughter stopped abruptly, pale blue eyes widened, and he _swore _his jaw dropped to the floor.

Ayanami, his master, leader, and everything else in between, was _laughing._

Laughing... Ayanami was and he found himself staring in disbelief. As much as he wanted his leader to be happy, the sight was just too disturbing for his liking. Ayanami and laughing did _not _go in one sentence. It was illegal, horrid, and just...okay...His eyes closed and a grin spread across his lips.

Maybe, the horrible sight of his master laughing wasn't so bad, so long as Ayanami doesn't do it often. He'd rather see him glaring and being a stuck-up ass than laughing, actually. A glare was immediately directed towards him and his Cheshire grin widened. Right, Aya-tan could read his mind. Hyuuga _innocently _smiled as he heard his leader's message spoken through his mind.

_Hyuuga..._Said man could definitely feel the laughter bubbling in the surface.

_Yes, Aya-tan?_

_You will shut up, yes? _

_As you wish, Aya-tan._

...

"His majesty had already sent out his men yesterday to ensure all survivors were held captive. The army is left with the duty of making sure no revolt would come to play. The Eye of Mikhail, after all, has yet to be found."

Ayanami listened intently as unresolved matters were discussed one by one. Though he abhorred being in the same room as these pathetic men, his duty to his country was an important factor in his life.

"I see. I presume, Ayanami-san was unable to retrieve the Eye of Mikhail, correct?"

Admiral Oak addressed him as if accusing him. Some others were smiling arrogantly, as if pleased with his inadequacy to find the Eye.

"Yes, nothing was found during our search."

He stated simply. Ayanami found no reasons to make excuses, or make himself seem as if he was ashamed of being unable to complete his mission.

"Ayanami shouldn't be given this mission, then. He failed in obtaining the Eye of Mikhail, when it was the perfect time to retrieve it from the Royal Family."

Another General sneered in malice and disgust. Ayanami didn't even feel the least bit affected. To stoop as low as what they were doing, was just plain pitiful, and he wouldn't degrade himself by taking their bait

"I agree. It would be unwise to let Ayanami and his unit to take this mission."

Ayanami felt Hyuuga tensing behind him. _Do not be baited. _He spoke through his mind and Hyuuga calmed down just as quickly.

"What do you think, Chairman?"

Sitting at the head of the table, said man leaned on his crossed fingers, his red eyes regarding everyone calmly.

"I believe Ayanami-kun would be the most fit to handle this mission. His expertise and capabilities would be most beneficial."

Miroku stated curtly as silence reigned. Ayanami smirked at this. Of course, no matter how much they protest, the Chairman would always have the last word.

"I will make sure that I find it in due time, Chairman Miroku."

The dark glint in his eyes matched that of Miroku's. It was a silent agreement and no one can interfere.

"Meeting adjourned."

...

It was past midnight when he found himself sitting on his bed, reading reports when he knew, he should be sound asleep. Sleep wasn't necessary when more pressing matters were at hand. That, and the fact that sleep did not come by easy for someone like him. He leaned back on the dashboard, only to straighten up once again, his eyes narrowed into slits as, he approached his door cautiously. His hand was raised ready to unleash his zaiphon when he was met with a small child—Teito. He stared at him, deadpanned as the brunet stood outside his room, clutching his pillow and his feet bare.

"It's late, you should be asleep."

He stated coldly yet Teito didn't flinch like he thought he should. Instead, he looked up at him, his eyes steady on his. Somehow, he was reminded of someone, but quickly dismissed the idea.

"C-Could I sleep with you, A-Ayanami?"

The child stuttered, nervous as he fidgeted. Honestly, he didn't understand what was wrong with this child. To be feared was something was accustomed to yet this young one...he always came to him—seeking his attention. It was strange, and for the life of him didn't understand why he would say what he was about to say.

"You will sleep right away, understand?"

Teito nodded excitedly, before hurrying off to his bed, his small feet padding noisily on the floor. Ayanami suppressed the urge to sigh. He had to make sure his lieutenant doesn't know of this. It would surely equal to weeks of irritation on his part.

Walking towards his dresser, he changed quickly. He had this vague feeling that the child wouldn't be sleeping without his presence. He was sure companionship was what Teito was seeking for when he came to him. Ayanami sat at the brunet's side; half-lidded eyes stared at him as a yawn spew from a small mouth.

"Ayanami...?"

He remained silent. What did Teito want now?

"S..sleep, ok?"

He nodded and it seemed to satisfy him as his eyes slowly closed, and his breathing evened out. Ayanami moved to lie beside him and opted to watch as Teito peacefully slept. What was with this child that seemed to lull him in a way so different from others? He felt his eyes closing, exhaustion finally creeping in. That unidentifiable pull—he could feel it—gently calling out to him. So different from _his _calls. While _his _were violent, forceful, desperate, distorted, this one was warm, gentle, and...beautiful.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R :)<p> 


End file.
